I Wanna Be Bad!
by Shankz1
Summary: Voldie goes postal- I mean, muzakal! Songfic/Parody


****

** **

**"I Wanna Be Bad"**

** **

**a Songfic/Parody of Willa Ford's song of the same name **

** **

**By Shankz**

** **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a genius, and Willa Ford owns herself**

** **

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Tom M. Riddle was a very smart and popular boy.But if you looked in his future; he's still very popular, I daresay.But his name is no longer Tom Riddle, but everyone's scared to say his name, so let's leave it at that.**

** **

**Let's now take you to a very secret meeting place for Death Eaters everywhere.So let's just call it "Borneo" and leave it at that, shall we?**

** **

**"Wormtail, I am very disturbed by your disturbance at trying to kill Harry Potter.For, he is not dead, just MERLY BRUISED! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Now, Malfoy!You're someone worth applauding.You've jaded everyone under the sun to think Draco's your son!Nice acting, kudos to the boy."**

** **

**"He is my son.You're thinking of Crabbe."**

** **

**"Oh, so I am." The Dark Lord, Voldemort, replied."Oh well."**

** **

**"Mr. Who," a Death Eater Guard began."You have a visitor." A very tall lady with blue-grey hair walked in.She was wearing an Emerald Cloak and a Talisman around her neck.**

** **

**"B-B-Betty!" Voldemort screamed, and jumped out of his seat.**

** **

**"Tommy!" Betty yelled.**

** **

**"Who is she?" Wormtail asked.**

****

**"Master's old girlfriend.I've heard she made him go evil."**

** **

**"I thought it was his Muggle dad."**

** **

**"No! MWHAHAHAHAHA! That's so, like, fake!" Voldemort laughed."Wormtail, due to your performance, I must have a disturbing performance of my own."**

** **

**He stood up on a rising platform.**

** **

**"Lights!"**

** **

**The lights turned out, and a dim light shone on him.He was wearing an orange robe.The Death Eater's cave was magically transported into the middle of the Great Hall in Hogwarts.The Hogwarts students watched, terribly scared.**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_"Oh, I, I,..... I_**

**_I wanna be bad, baby_**

**_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with ya, baby"_**

**_ _**

**"NO!" Harry yelled."I'VE HEARD HIM SING ONCE BEFORE! NOOOOOOOO!"**

**_ _**

**_"Do you_**

**_Understand what I need_**

**_From you_**

**_Just let me be the girl ("Guy, I mean!")_**

**_To show you, you_**

**_Everything that you can be_**

**_Is everything that I can be_**

**_(I Wanna be) My Turn_**

**_Let me let you know that I, I can_**

**_Promise that I won't do that_**

**_So, boy, say the time and place 'cause you make me wanna misbehave"_**

**_ _**

**_Voldie did a little turn thing, and was obviously badly doing some choreography.He flicked his wand and a big sign that read: "VOLDIE" in light bulbs flashed._**

**_ _**

**_"I wanna be bad_**

**_You make bad look so good_**

**_I've got things on my mind_**

**_I never thought I would ("Like, Peace for all!")_**

**_I, I wanna be bad_**

**_You make that feel so good_**

**_I'm losing all my cool ("I am so cool, though")_**

**_I'm about to break the rules ("Like an Unforgivable Curse")_**

**_I, I wanna be bad_**

**_I wanna be bad with ya, baby (Points to Betty)_**

**_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad, baby"_**

**_ _**

**_"_****Doesn't sing bad though, does he?" Wormtail asked.Dancing around, bopping his head._ _**

**_ _**

**_"What's up? (Does the head nod thing)_**

**_Tell me what to do_**

**_How to be_**

**_Teach me all your words from A to Z ("A is for Adva!"_**

**_But I-_**

**_Don't want your other guy to see_**

**_That you're messing round with me _**

**_Should I Flaunt?("About how evil I am?")_**

**_Tell ya what I got is what ya want ("Millions of stolen Galleons")_**

**_Tell, Tell me, do I I turn you on? ("Like Lumos?")_**

**_I don't want no one judging me ("Yeah, Skeeter")_**

** **

**Rita Skeeter was sitting on the windowpane, chirping happily, for a new story under the name: "Willa Ford". **

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_I Wanna be bad_**

**_You make bad look so good ("Mirror image")_**

**_I've got things on my mind_**

**_I never thought I would (never thought I would) ("Like World Peace")_**

**_I, I Wanna be bad_**

**_You make that feel so good_**

**_I'm losing all my cool ("Cuz I am so cool")_**

**_I'm about to break the rules ("A few laws or so")_**

**_I, I Wanna be bad_**

**_ _**

**Snape walks on stage, with a microphone and is 'bling-blingin'.**

** **

**"Voldie, Voldie, Voldie**

**What you want, what you want?**

**(I wanna be bad)**

**I'm a-**

**(Potions Master)**

**Will the Real Voldemort-**

**(Please Stand Up?)"**

** **

**"Hey, Snape?**

**I wanna be bad!"**

**_ _**

**_I Wanna be bad with ya, baby, I wanna be bad with you_**

**_I Wanna be bad with ya, baby_**

**_I, I, I, I, I Wanna be bad with ya, baby_**

**_I Wanna be bad_**

**_I Wanna be bad with ya, baby_**

**_I, I, I, I Wanna be bad_**

**_You make bad look so good (you make bad look so good)_**

**_I got things on my mind, I never thought I would (I never thought, I never thought I would)_**

**_I Wanna be bad, you make that feel so good_**

**_I'm losing all my cool_**

**_I'm about to break the rules (about to break, about to break the rules)_**

**_ _**

**_Voldie does a little kick, and the lights go out, and all of the death eaters walk onstage dancing in little glittery suits._**

**_ _**

**_I Wanna be bad, you make bad look so good_**

**_I got things on my mind, I never thought I would_**

**_I, I Wanna be bad, you make bad feel so good_**

**_I'm losing all my cool_**

**_I'm about to break the rules_**

**_I, I Wanna be bad_**

**The lights go out, and the Students and Death Eaters clap.Because it was over.**

** **

**"I wanna be Bad!"**

** **

** **

**A/N- Done! I was struck by inspiration when I saw that music video.Hum..Not my best work, I guess.I'm doing another one; it'll be called "Smooth Criminal".This time it'll be a parody, the whole thing.**

** **

**Reviews are very nice. They're my favourite. **


End file.
